Mountain Climber
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Sports Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = When played on Heights: This gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = She's climbed 'em all: Everest. K2. Your house.}} Mountain Climber is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 2 /2 . She has the Bullseye trait, and her ability gives her +2 /+2 when she is played on the heights. Her closest plant counterpart is Skyshooter. Origins She is based on a mountain climber, a person who participates in Mountaineering. Her description mentions Mount Everest, the world's tallest mountain in Nepal fully above water, and K2, the world's second tallest mountain in Pakistan. It also mentions "the player's house," referencing to the fact that in the first game, zombies climbed up the roof to invade the player's house. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: When played on Heights:' This gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description She's climbed 'em all: Everest. K2. Your house. Strategies With Mountain Climber is a zombie which behaves similarly like Drum Major that exchanges placement flexibility for the Bullseye trait. While the sacrifice is certainly considerable, Mountain Climber's lack of the dancing tribe makes her a strictly worse choice in Professor Brainstorm's dancing decks, as she does not benefit from the abilities of Aerobics Instructor and Flamenco Zombie unlike Drum Major does. However, unlike Drum Major, if you do play her on the heights lane, having 4 strength with Bullseye is usually better as she does a fifth of your opponent's health and prevents them from blocking. Additionally, it moves Mountain Climber out of range from and , making her very hard to remove. Combined with other dangerous zombies, you can stress your opponent easily. Still, because she is a sports zombie, she retains her usefulness in Rustbolt decks, and is able to be boosted by zombies such as Team Mascot and Zombie Coach like Drum Major can. Due to her trait, you may give her Lurch for Lunch to make her do extra damage to your opponent without filling their Super-Block Meter. However, outside of Rustbolt sports decks, she faces severe competition from Moonwalker due to the latter's cheaper cost and more flexible placement. Unless you are using a Rustbolt sports deck, it is recommended to replace this with Moonwalker if you have obtained it. Against Mountain Climber will most likely be played on the heights lane, so prepare a plant to destroy this. Using tricks helps with destroying this zombie. Beware of this zombie's Bullseye trait, as she will not fill your Super-Block Meter. A quick counter to a turn 4 Mountain Climber is Skyshooter; regardless of placement, he will be able to make an exchange (or even live the attack with other pea synergy plants around). Also, beware of Team Mascot, as he can boost Mountain Climber, and Zombie Coach, as Mountain Climber will then be immune to damage. If those don't work, using instant-kill cards such as and also works, but beware that the latter can also destroy your stronger defenses. Gallery MountainClimbNewS.png|Mountain Climber's statistics MTClimbCard.PNG|Mountain Climber's card MountainClimberCardImage.png|Mountain Climber's card image Mountain Climber HD.png|HD Mountain Climber ClimbBoost.png|Mountain Climber activating her ability ClimbAttack.png|Mountain Climber attacking DedClimb.png|Mountain Climber destroyed Mountain Climber with two traits.jpeg|Mountain Climber with a star icon on her strength Shielded Mountain Climber.jpeg|Mountain Climber shielded FrozenMountainClimber.png|Mountain Climber frozen Giant Mt. Climber.png|Gigantic Mountain Climber due to a glitch SugaryTreatonMountainClimber.jpg|Sugary Treat being played on Mountain Climber 01d5f376758f6716365aa54da77939964d7a40e414.jpg|Escape through Time being played on Mountain Climber GoldMedalPackPvZH.jpg|Mountain Climber on the advertisement for the Gold Medal Pack ProfessorBrainstormHeroQuestPack.png|Mountain Climber on Professor Brainstorm's Premium Pack Screenshot 20170312-151059.png|The player receiving four Mountain Climbers from Immorticia's Premium Pack Old Mountain Climber stats.png|Mountain Climber's statistics Mountain Climber new_card.png|Mountain Climber's card MountainClimberHDescription.png|Mountain Climber's statistics Mountain Climber silhouette.jpeg|Mountain Climber's silhouette Receiving Mountain Climber.jpeg|The player receiving Mountain Climber from a Premium Pack Mountain Climber premium pack.png|The player receiving Mountain Climber from a Premium Pack before update 1.6.27 Better Mountain Climber silhouette.png|Mountain Climber's silhouette MountainClimberPremiumPack.png|The player receiving Mountain Climber from a Premium Pack Trivia *The flag she holds resembles that held by . **However, Flag Zombie's flag is rectangular, while Mountain Climber's is not. *Her description's wording is similar to Relic Hunter Zombie's Almanac entry. **It also references how in the first game, the last set of levels took place on the levels and how one of the arenas have a rooftop as a heights lane. See also *Skyshooter *Moonwalker Category:Sports cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies